The present invention relates generally to a user interface for fluid delivery devices and, more particularly, to a display unit with a variable backlight which changes in response to a change in water temperature.
Fluid delivery devices may be used in both kitchen and bath applications. For example, a fluid delivery device for a kitchen application may include a faucet and/or a sprayer for use at a kitchen sink. Additionally, a fluid delivery device for a bath application may include a showerhead, a hand shower or sprayer, a tub faucet, and/or a lavatory faucet. Each fluid delivery device may include a user interface to control the flow and temperature of outlet water from the fluid delivery device. The user interface may also include a display unit to indicate various parameters and properties of the fluid delivery device, for example, water temperature, operating mode, current time and date, and/or other information about the fluid delivery device.
The present disclosure relates to a fluid delivery device which includes a display unit for indicating at least the temperature of the water delivered therefrom. The display unit may be configured to illuminate a portion of the display unit when indicating the water temperature. More particularly, the illustrative display unit may be configured with backlighting which changes color in response to the outlet water temperature.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a display unit for a fluid delivery device which outputs water comprises a printed circuit board, a diffuser supported by the printed circuit board, and a display screen electrically coupled to the printed circuit board. The display unit further comprises a first light source electrically coupled to the printed circuit board, and a second light source electrically coupled to the printed circuit board. The first and second light sources define backlighting for the display screen. Operation of the first and second light sources is adjusted in response to a temperature of the output water of the fluid delivery device.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a fluid delivery device configured to output water comprises a temperature sensor for detecting temperature of the output water, a controller electrically coupled to the temperature sensor, and a display unit electrically coupled to the controller. The display unit includes a first light source configured to be operated by the controller to adjust backlighting of the display unit. The controller is configured to receive a signal from the temperature sensor and send at least one signal to the first light source in response to the signal from the temperature sensor.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling a backlighting output on a fluid delivery device configured to deliver water comprises the steps of providing a display unit on the fluid delivery device, electrically coupling a first light source defining a first color to the display unit, and electrically coupling a second light source defining a second color to the display unit. The method further comprises the steps of providing a controller configured to adjust an output of the first and second light sources, and sending a first signal from the controller to the first light source to adjust the backlighting output of the fluid delivery device to the first color when a temperature of the water is less than a first temperature. Additionally, the method comprises the step of sending a second signal from the controller to at least the second light source to adjust the backlighting output of the fluid delivery device to include the second color when the temperature of the water is greater than the first temperature.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.